


Caught in the Act

by ScorpioSmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Slapping, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSmut/pseuds/ScorpioSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was fucking his favorite cadet, when none other than the Commander interrupts. NSFW. Reader-insert, 1st person. Threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write some good old smut with Erwin. I decided to do a threesome with the reader, Levi, and our handsome Commander. You're welcome!  
> I take requests! If there's something that you'd like to read or with another character, just let me know.  
> Thanks for reading!

I breathed heavily as I ground slowly against Levi, feeling him inside of me as I straddled him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I started to move up and down, fucking him as he held on to me.  
"Fuck, F/N." He mumbled gruffly. His hair had become messy and his face was flushed as he gripped my hips and started to thrust upwards into me, getting faster as we both got closer. Neither of us heard the soft knock on the door.  
"Levi? I wanted to look over these plans with you-" We froze as the door opened. I recognized the voice of Commander Erwin Smith.  
"Oh shit." Levi muttered. I didn't move, feeling exposed. I felt heat creep up my neck as Erwin was quiet for a minute. I lowered my head into Levi's shoulder. Erwin's silence was making me uneasy. We both knew what the rules were about sex between soldiers.  
"Levi," I whispered quietly enough for only him to hear. I smirked, an idea forming in my head. "Use me."  
"Erwin." He addressed the shocked man standing in front of us. "Why don't you join us?"  
"What? Levi." He sounded flustered, which surprised me. Levi nudged me slightly.  
"Sir.." I began, standing up and off of Levi. I leaned down and kissed Levi deeply for good measure. I turned towards Erwin and saw that he was blushing. I took a few steps towards him slowly before dropping my arms over his shoulders. This could actually be fun.  
"L/N." He said stiffly.  
"You liked it, didn't you?" I leaned closer to him, letting my bare chest go up against the front of his uniform. "Seeing Levi fuck me?" I kissed his jaw tenderly. "I know that you did." I looked down pointedly before glancing back up at him. He tensed. "Don't you want to feel what he felt?" I asked breathlessly. "This is beyond inappropriate."  
"That's what makes it fun though, isn't it?" I let a smile tug on my corner of my mouth.  
He looked down at me for a minute, obviously trying to decide.  
My eyes went wide as he suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me into a hard kiss. I groaned into his mouth as he grabbed my ass and explored my mouth with his tongue. He was already hard and from the feel of things, he was quite impressive. I ground against him. I was still horny as hell from my interrupted fucking and rubbing against Erwin wasn't nearly enough to satisfy me.  
Erwin grasped my thighs and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Still locked in a kiss, he carried me over to Levi's bed. Dropping me down on the bed, he started to fumbled with his clothes, haphazardly taking them off and leaving them scattered on the floor. I glanced over and briefly made eye contact with Levi. He smirk devilishly as he swirled his thumb over the tip of his cock, pleasuring himself as he watched Erwin grab his dick and line it up with my entrance. Levi moved to sit behind me, grabbing at my boobs and kissing my neck. I was practically dripping as Erwin pushed himself inside of me. I threw my head back into Levi's shoulder. Erwin moved slowly at first, letting me get used to him. He slowly began increasing his pace, speeding up and hitting all of the right spots inside of me. I groaned as pleasure went through me and pressure started .  
"Hey, Erwin." Levi had been fondling my breasts and leaving a trail of hickies on my neck. "Why don't you let me have some fun with her before you wear the dirty slut out?" Erwin leaned down and kissed me, before slowly pulling out. I subconsciously moved my hips back up, unhappy to be neglected.  
Levi moved out from behind me and settled himself with his head between my thighs. He nodded towards Erwin as he leaned closer to my pussy. "Fuck her face or something, I don't care." I drew in a breath as Levi's lips met my wetness. Erwin was on his knees next to me. His strong hand gripped the side of my head and he pulled my head to the side, moving me so that I was resting my head up on his thigh. I took his large dick in my mouth, tasting myself on him as I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock. I moaned onto his dick as Levi moved his tongue around my folds, sucking on my clit. Erwin started to move his cock in and out of my mouth, forcing my jaw to open wider as he moved himself deeper into my slick throat. I squeezed my eyes shut as Erwin kept fucking my mouth. I felt my orgasm building as Levi sucked on my clit and dipped his tongue in and out of my pussy.  
"Are you going to come, Cadet?" Erwin whispered harshly as his breathing increased. "Is Levi about to make you come?"  
I couldn't talk with Erwin in my mouth, so I awkwardly nodded, desperate for my release. As soon as I did Levi's mouth left my pussy, leaving me wet and horny while still sucking off Erwin.  
"You're such a filthy girl, screwing with your superiors." Erwin slowly pulled out of my mouth, my lips making a soft pop as they left his dick. "How many times have you fucked Levi? Have you risked his career?"  
"You gotta admit she's a good fuck Erwin." Levi smirked at me while swirling his fingers around in my wetness lazily. Erwin gripped my jaw and met my lips in a hard kiss. I felt Levi move over as Erwin's big hand went down and rubbed my sex. I was almost on the brink of orgasm and Erwin putting his thick fingers into me was enough to make me see stars.  
He broke our kiss and pushed me so that I was on my stomach with my ass in the air. His rough hand met my ass with a harsh slap. I yelped as the redness was surely already forming. I gripped the sheets above my head as I felt Erwin's hard, thick cock enter me again. He pumped in and out of me, breathing heavily. He grunted as he rammed into me. He reached his peak and his orgasm filled me with his hot cum. I groaned deeply into the mattress as he slowly pulled out of me. I felt his cum leak slowly out of my pussy as they shifted around on the bed. Levi's fingers brushed against my wetness. He reached around and put his slick fingers, covered in my wetness and Erwin's cum, into my mouth. My eyes widened as Levi rubbed his dick against my dripping pussy. Was I really going to be fucked again?  
He slowly entered me, moaning deeply as he took his fingers out of my mouth and grabbed my hair.  
"You're still so tight, even after Erwin fucked the shit out of you." He groaned as he fucked me. "Do you want to take my cum too?" He gripped my hair, pulling my head back. "I'm going to come into your dripping pussy F/N. You're such a bad girl, wouldn't you like to be filled up by both of us?" He was panting as he got closer to his release.  
"Levi," I gasped. "Fuck I can't, oh god I'm gonna-" I dipped my head and moaned as Levi gasped, reaching his orgasm and filling me. As he was coming he reached around and started to rub my clit. His dick and their thick cum and his hand working my clit were all too much and I let go, screaming into the mattress as my orgasm came and overtook me. I was shaking as pleasure shoot through me. I gripped the sheets so hard my knuckles turned white as I gasped, riding out my orgasm as Levi finished his. I lied there, exhausted. The hormones made my head swim as I breathed heavily, vaguely aware of Levi pulling himself out of me.  
Oh god, I felt filthy. I was dirty and used, laying there in my captain's bed, full of their cum. I was so worn out and I shut my eyes, not even bothering to move. Levi gently brushed my sweaty hair off of my face.  
"Fuck," Erwin said, leaning back. I felt his eyes on me. "I should come in here more often." Levi snorted.  
"Tch, I thought you weren't into fucking cadets?" He ran his fingers through my hair again, sitting next to me. Erwin chuckled, getting off of the bed. I sat up, leaning against Levi as Erwin started to get dressed.  
"You should keep your door locked Levi, someone may interrupt you." He finished buttoning up his shirt and leaned back over. He gently held my chin as he kissed me, leaning over Levi. It was different this time, not like the sex-starved and hungry kisses like before. He pulled away after a minute, looking at both of us silently before moving towards the door. He didn't say anything else as he left, shutting Levi's door quietly behind him.  
Levi kissed my forehead as he laid down and wrapped his arms around me. I curled up next to him, tired. I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the ending. lol how do you even end a porn fic? Anyway, thanks again for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos and maybe a comment? :)


End file.
